He Doesn't Care
by prouvaires
Summary: .:For Kirsty/mymakeupsmearedmyeyes:. "Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven!" "Oh, how wonderfully original." "Yeah ... the door handle came off..." Chad/Sonny, hopefully not too cliche!


**For Kirsty (mymakeupsmearedmyeyes), because she had a story stolen too.**

~x~

Chad tries not to care. He really does.

Like, really _really _tries.

But it's never enough. It doesn't matter that he pretends he's just along for the ride, that he's just hanging around the dorks on So Random! because he can't stand Portlyn's airheaded babbling for one second longer, but the truth is that Sonny draws him in like she's a star and he's a hopeless lump of space rock, captured by her strength and vitality with no chance of escape.

Unfortunately, he feels like he shouldn't be feeling like this, so when they all pitch up at the same party he avoids her like the plague.

No dancing, no chatting, not even any arguing. But then, just his luck, some bright spark decides to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Chad rolls his eyes. "How _original_," he comments sarcastically to the nearest person, who happens to be Nico. Nico just gives him a bored look and turns his attention back to the side of the room.

"So, you all know the rules," the ridiculously fake-tanned blonde announces with a giggle. "You get your name picked out and put with someone else's, and then you have to go inside this room for seven minutes until we come get you out. There's a bed in there, but you have to be fully clothed when we come to get you out."

Chad leans against the food table and puts on his '_totally-bored-and-far-too-good-for-this_' face, ready to watch in delight as some idiots make fools of themselves.

Unfortunately, even the best laid plans (not that Chad's had been) go wrong, and things start to go downhill the second Chad's name is pulled out of the hat.

He is shoved to the front, protesting the whole time, and almost thrown into the small room.

"And here's your partner," the blonde says with a huge smirk, and shoves Sonny into the room with him. The door is banged shut, followed by a ripping and a thunking noise.

"What was that?!" Sonny shouts through the door.

"Oh, nothing … but the door handle just came off," the blonde's voice says apologetically. Chad groans in despair and climbs onto the bed, throwing himself back against the pillows. He watches in detached amusement as Sonny shrieks and pounds on the door.

"Diva side shining through once more?" he asks sardonically, and she whips around briefly to glare at him. She pushes her fringe out of her face – _God she's cute when she does that_ – and, to his amazement, sticks her tongue out at him before returning to her pounding.

"Really, Sonny? Are you five years old?"

She glances over her shoulder briefly.

"Shut it, wonderboy, or I'll claw your eyes out."

Chad grins indolently. "Is it that time of the month? Because usually you're not this hormonal."

She doesn't even dignify him with a response, but keeps punching and kicking at the door, leaving Chad able to admire the way her tight red dress clings to her curves, ending at just the right length – long enough to leave something to the imagination but short enough to make it sexy.

_Sexy? Did I just call Sonny Munroe sexy? _Chad wonders in amazement, eyeing her up and down a couple more times. Unfortunately this time she looks at him and catches him staring. He blushes, something he never usually does, and immediately gets off the bed.

"Get out the way," he says impatiently. "Never leave a woman to do a man's job."

And then he steps back and shoulders the door roughly open. It crashes off its hinges and Sonny beams. Spontaneously she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks, wonderboy," she says softly into his ear, and then disappears off into the crowd. Chad watches her body in the sexy red dress vanish amongst the other people, and raises a hand to his cheek where her kiss still burns like a brand.

Well, Chad Dylan Cooper never was one to put effort into _trying_. He headed off to find Sonny, fully intending to show her what she'd missed while trying to break out of that goddamned room.

~x~

**I hope you enjoyed it! If anyone favourites without reviewing I'll feed them to Arlenth**

**Pyro, you're next!**


End file.
